Apartment For Two
by DoReMi
Summary: * On Hiatus* What would happen when a girl named Kagome shares an apartment with a guy named Inuyasha. AU
1. Chapter 1: The unexpected

**Apartment For Two**

**Chapter 1: The unexpected**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

I'm going to follow the manga way of the characters' eyes color. If you have any concern about that, you can read the review I had left. 

v(^o^)v 

* * *

A train was leaving Hatsuki to Kagetsu. A girl around the age 16 with bluish gray eyes looked at the landscape that was passing by her seat window. She had silky black hair that was few inches below her shoulder. A smile was on her face throughout the ride. She wore a white tank with the word "Peace" on the front and the symbol on the back, a pair of olive green capris pant, and a pair of dark blue sneaker. 

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm actually doing this. I have never been this happy before," Kagome thought happily, and wanted to jump up and down. However, she was holding herself from doing that, because she didn't want people to think she is crazy. 

She handed her small luggage to the taxi's driver and was on the way from the train station to her new apartment. She was very excited and couldn't wait to start her independent life. However, she didn't know an hour later, will change her whole life. 

When she got out of the taxi, she took a look around to see did the mover come yet. She noticed no truck was parked outside of the 16 floors tower called Kaimeiro, where her new apartment should be in. The exterior of Kaimeiro was in a grayish blue color, each apartment had rectangular shaped windows with dark green frames, and many of them had a balcony. She liked the park that was next to the tower, and saw many small stores were neared her new home. 

"I guess I won't have trouble buying things in the middle of the night from that 24 hours convenient store," Kagome thought, and went to sit on a bench at the park. 

"They are suppose to be here any minute now," she thought happily. 

She saw a truck coming near Kaimeiro, so she stood up to see was it the one with her things. However, the mover who got out of the truck was not her mover, so she sat back down. 

"I guess I'm not the only one who are moving in on today," Kagome thought. 

Few minutes later, her mover had finally arrived. She stood up, and took her luggage with her to greet them. 

"Sorry, miss! There was a tariff jam," One of the mover said. 

"It's ok. My apartment is 1301. Once you get out of the elevator, it should be on your right hand side," Kagome said. 

"Okay," The mover she talked to early said. "Let's get to work boys."

Kagome turned around and saw the mover she saw at the beginning was gathered around a guy with long black hair. 

"So he is the one who is moving in on today, beside me," Kagome told, entered the tower and on her way to her apartment. 

She pressed a button and waited for the elevation to take her to the 13th floor. The elevator had finally opened and she entered it. She pressed the button for the 13th floor, and the door started to close. However, a hand suddenly stuck in between the closing door to stop it from closing. 

The door immediately opened and the guy she saw earlier with long black hair entered the elevator. Kagome saw he didn't press a floor button, instead he pressed the door closed button. Kagome took a quick look of him. She noticed his hair almost reached his waist, and had chestnut brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with the word "Leave me alone." in white on the black, a pair of short dark blue jean that reach below his knees, and a pair of black flip flops. She thought he was probably a little older than her. 

She turned her attention back to the top of the elevator door and thought, "I think I had seen him before, but I couldn't remember where." Then, the elevator had finally reached the 13th floor. 

The elevator door opened, and she turned right. It took only some steps till she got to her new home. She used the key to unlock the door, pushed the door in and entered the apartment. She stood in the middle of the apartment and took a look around the apartment. Then she went back to the living room, and opened the glass door of the balcony. She caught a view of the beach that was only few blocks down the streets. She heard someone entered the apartment and thought that person was the mover.

"What are you doing here?" A guy questioned. 

Kagome turned around and saw that was the guy in the elevator earlier. "What do you mean what am I doing in here? I should be the one asking you that," She responded. 

"I have the right to ask you that, because this is my apartment," He said and glared at her. 

"This is my apartment. I have the contract to prove it," She replied annoyingly, and held the contract out to show him she was telling the truth. Suddenly his contract was in front of her, and it proved this is also his apartment. 

"How could this happen? What should we do now?" She questioned. 

"You can tell me about it," He said uncaringly. "Why don't we go to the real estate agency to ask about this?" 

"Sure, but what about our things?" She asked and sounded quite upset with this problem. 

"We can wait till the mover had all of our stuffs moved in, and then we go visit the real estate agency," He recommended. 

"Okay," She agreed. 

After everything was packed into the apartment, she locked the door and both of them went to the real estate agency that was only 2 blocks down the street. When they got there, the real estate agency had gone out of business. 

"What should we do now?" Kagome questioned and felt extremely sad. 

"I don't know. We can go talk to the landlady," He suggested and tried to be calm. 

"Do you know how where she lives?" She questioned. 

"I don't' know, but I have her home phone number. We can call them when we get back to the apartment," He said. 

They went back to the apartment to call the landlady. The landlady told them her home address. Few minutes later, they had arrived at her house. She led them to her living room, and they saw she had a friend sitting beside the table. Kagome and that guy sat down on the floor beside the table across from the landlady. The landlady poured each of them a cup of green tea, and sat down beside her friend. The landlady's friend kept sending glare at the guy beside Kagome, but the guy beside her tried to avoid looking at the landlady's friend. 

They told her about the problem, and the landlady's friend was sitting beside them hearing the conversation. Kagome and that guy took out the contract they had, and handed them to the landlady. The landlady took out her reading glasses that had rectangular shaped lens with golden colored frame, and read their contracts. 

"I'm sorry to hear that the real estate agency had fooled you, because I didn't knew they would do that. I knew nothing about those contracts, " Itou Rei the landlady said calmly, who had her grayish brown hair in a bun and had soft light green eyes. She wore a tradition dark green hakama, and handed those contracts back to them. 

"Let me tell you kids something," Fujigashi Takeshi the landlady's friend said loudly. He wore a dark green hakama, had grayish forest green hair, and also had sharp orange red eyes. Before he could start saying the next sentence, his upper mouth's fake teeth fell out of his mouth onto his lap. Kagome and that guy beside her were trying very hard not to laugh at that situation. 

He went to pick it up from his lap, and put it in his cup of green tea. Then, he put it back to his upper mouth, and said, "There is no way she will only rent that apartment to you two for only $500, because that is her only source of income." 

"I am very sorry to say this, but the rent for my apartment actually costs $1200 each month and all the utilities expenses are paid," Itou san suggested. 

"Oh," Both Kagome and that guy next to her said at the same time. 

They left Itou-san's house after the conversation, and went back to the apartment. 

"I won't have a problem renting this apartment, so I suggest you to find another apartment," That guy said. 

"What? How can you do this? It was not my fault this happen, and I didn't said anything about not staying at here," Kagome said angrily. 

"Why should I share this apartment with you?" He said uncaringly. 

"Because," Kagome said, and thought: "I can't leave. I don't know where I can find an apartment that in such a short notice. I won't give my chance of attending the St. Aiko Gakuen away, because I can't find a place to live. So she did the only thing she thought that would help her in this situation, and it was to start crying. He could never refuse a girl whenever she was crying, so he agreed to let her share this apartment with him. 

"I hope you don't regret your choice," He said with a wicked smile. 

"Why should I?" Kagome asked and felt a bit uncomfortable. 

"Because I'm not the best roommate," He replied, and went to start taking his stuffs down to the hallway. 

She knew he was on his way to find his bedroom, so she quickly went pass him and entered the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. 

"Hey, I pick this room first," He said angrily. 

"Too bad, because it is my room now," Kagome replied with an innocent smile. "And my name is not Hey. It is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." 

"Whatever," He responded, and entered the bedroom that was at the end of the hall. 

"What is your name?" Kagome asked sweetly and stood by his new bedroom doorway. 

"Why should I tell you?" He questioned annoyingly and left his bedroom to go back to the living room. 

Kagome followed him out of his bedroom to the living room. She saw he was going to continue taking his things back to his room, so she decided to help him. 

"Because I had told you what my name is, and I don't think you would want me to called you, Yo or Hey," Kagome explained, while following him back to his room and put the box down on the floor. 

"If you must know, my named is Inugami Yasha," He replied and went back to the living to retrieve his other stuffs. "And if anyone did phone me, they would probably call me "Inuyasha," so don't hung them up." 

"Okay," Kagome said with a little smile, and went to the living to help him move his things. 

After Inuyasha and Kagome had moved all his things in place, they sat down to take a short rest. Later on, Kagome started to take and move her things into her new room. But Inuyasha was still sitting on a chair doing nothing. 

"What are you doing? Aren't you doing to help me?" Kagome asked confusingly. 

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm sitting on a chair relaxing. And why should I help you?" Inuyasha questioned. 

"Because I had helped you moved your things in place, so I expected you to do the same for me too," She replied and started to lose her patience. 

"Let me point something out. I didn't ask for your help in moving my stuffs, so it is not my responsibility to help move your things," He replied with a smirk. "And I had already told you, I'm not the best roommate." 

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kagome thought, and put her right hand on her forehead. 

* * *

*~ Please review and give me some positive comments. ~*

*~ Please treat me nicely. ~*

Thank you! (o^_^o)


	2. Chapter 2: Can anything get weirder than...

**Apartment For Two**

**Chapter 2: Can anything get weirder than this? **

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

I'm a bit unsure where the drama will be in. If you think this fanfic shouldn't be categorize as drama, should I categorize this as humor or general? 

(o^_^o)

I have previously written another Inuyasha FanFic, if you are interested in reading it. You would be able to find it by simply clicking on the link of my pen name, and here is a brief summary of it. 

**An Unexpected Guest ** - *~ In Progress ~* A 5-year-old boy with an attitude, accidentally jumped into the well. How come he looks like ... (A Inuyasha + Kagome's FanFic)

* * *

After Kagome had unpacked everything, she left the empty boxes beside the door of the apartment because she was too tire to go outside to throw them out. 

"Hey, the floor is a bit messy. You should sweep it," Inuyasha said while lying on his forest green microfiber chaise couch and watched television. 

"If you think it is messy, you should clean it. My name is not Hey. It is Kagome," She said, then covered her mouth and yawned. "I'm going to bed, so good night." 

"Hey," He complaint and still lying on the couch. However she ignored him and went into her room. 

_The next morning. _

Kagome woke up, dressed in her kitty cat sleepwear, and left her room to the living room. She noticed the empty boxes she left near the door at yesterday night were gone, and someone had swept the floor. 

"Probably Inuyasha helped me threw the empty boxes out and swept the floor. Maybe he is not such a bad roommate," Kagome thought happily and entered the bathroom. 

She took hold of her strawberry flavor toothpaste and noticed someone had squeezed it from the middle as well as extra toothpaste was left on the cap. "Inuyasha," She yelled and stormed out of the bathroom to his room. 

When she entered his room, he was not there. She went to the living room again and he wasn't there either. "I wonder where did he go, so early in the morning," She thought silently, and went back to the bathroom to fresh up. 

She dressed in a red polo t-shirt with a pair of black jean, and ate a light breakfast. Then she left the apartment, and decided to stop by her distant relative place. Kagome walked few blocks down the road, then turned right, then turned left, then turned right again, walked 3 more blocks down the road, and finally found the place. It was a tradition ramen eatery, and she entered it. 

"We are not open yet. Please come back an hour later," A woman in forties who had black hair that had few strands of gray hair with brown eyes and wore a reddish brown hakama said politely. 

"Had you forgotten about me already, Aunt Kaede?" Kagome asked with a smile. 

"Kagome?" Kaede questioned confusingly. 

"Yes," Kagome responded happily. 

"It has been such a long time," Kaede said with a smile. 

"Probably 5 or 6 years," Kagome said and sat on the chair next to her aunt. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Kaede asked. 

"Green tea, please," Kagome replied. 

"Inuyasha, can you get me a cup of green tea?" Kaede asked loudly. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome thought quietly. "That must be another Inuyasha, because the one I know can't be the only one. Can it?" 

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kaede said with a light smile. 

Kagome lifted her head and saw the person standing in front of her was her roommate Inuyasha. He wore a red t-shirt with black pant and a black apron of the eatery name written in white on it. "Hey, Inuyasha. Thank you," She said. 

He nodded his head and was about to turn around to get back to work. But he recognized that voice. He lifted his head up and saw the girl who sat next to the owner was his new roommate. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly and glared at her. 

"I came to visit my aunt," She replied with a light smile. 

"What?" He said loudly. Inuyasha asked Kaede, "This can't be the niece you talked about coming here to work at yesterday, right?"

"No, that is my other niece. However if Kagome is finding a job, I still have another opening position," Kaede said. 

"Really? I can work here?" Kagome asked with interest. 

"Yes, and when do you want to start?" Kaede questioned. 

"Anytime," Kagome replied happily because she finally found a job so she could pay for the rent. 

Inuyasha was standing by them and they ignored him at this moment. He thought, "I can't believe this is happening. Isn't it weird enough when you need to share an apartment with a girl, and now I need to work with one too?" 

"Kagome, why don't you start at next week Monday?" Kaede suggested. 

"Okay. Thank you very much!" Kagome replied excitedly. 

Kaede saw Inuyasha standing there and remember something she will like to ask them, "How did you two know each other?"

"It's a long story," Both Inuyasha and Kagome replied at the same time. 

"I have time. You can tell me," Kaede replied with curiosity. 

"I will tell you next time," Kagome replied a bit uncomfortably. 

"Yea, and we need to open this place up," Inuyasha said calmly. 

"Okay," Kaede replied unwillingly. 

"I got to go. Bye-bye!" Kagome said, stood up and readied to leave. 

"Bye-bye, Kagome! Take Care!" Kaede said and saw her left the eatery. 

_Later on at night. _

Inuyasha came back exhausted from work. He dropped his backpack on the floor by the couch and lied on the couch. He saw Kagome sitting on a sofa chair watching the news on television. 

"Hi!" She greeted him and still continued watching the news. 

Inuyasha just nodded as his reply, because he was too tire to even move or speak. 

Then an alarm ran off, and Kagome quickly went into the kitchen to retrieve her cup of ramen. 

"Hey, where is my dinner?" Inuyasha questioned, opened his eyes and sat up a little. 

"Was I supposed to cook you dinner?" She questioned and started eating her cup of ramen. 

"Yes," He said. "Hey, isn't that my cup of seafood flavored instant ramen?" 

"Yea," Kagome replied guilty, and stopped eating it for a short moment.

"When did I say it is okay to eat my food?" Inuyasha questioned angrily. 

"Don't be so petty? I will buy one for you at tomorrow to replace this one, okay?" Kagome said casually and continued eating it. 

"You called me petty, after eating my stuff. The one you buy at tomorrow won't be the same as the one you are eating right now, because I bought that one," Inuyasha said. 

"Fine, I will go back one for you right now," Kagome said, stopped eating it and put the chopsticks down. 

She stormed out of the apartment and on her way to the convenient store nearby. The news started to talk about the numerous cases of robbery in Kagetsu at night. After that, no one was in the apartment anymore. 

Kagome went to the convenient store to buy that cup of seafood flavored instant ramen for Inuyasha. However the store went out of that flavor, so she chose him a new curry chicken flavored one instead. She added some cups of other flavored instant ramen for herself, potato chips, strawberry ice cream, and cans of beverage in her basket. While she was still walking around the store, she noticed Inuyasha had also come in. 

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. 

"I came to buy some stuff," Inuyasha replied and breathed heavily. 

"Did you run to here?" She questioned. 

"Maybe," He replied, chose a bottle of oolong tea and paid for it. 

Kagome paid for her stuff and both of them started walking back to their apartment. 

"I don't get him. Why did he go to the convenient store? Why did he run to there too?" She thought quietly and carried her bags of grocery. Suddenly, someone took it out of her hands. 

"What are you doing?" She questioned confusingly. 

"What do you think I'm doing? Stop asking so much question, Kagome," He said and continued walking. 

"Maybe he isn't so bad after all," Kagome thought with a small smile, and said, "You finally said my name." 

"What?" Inuyasha said and didn't know why is she suddenly so happy. Then he muttered, "Stupid girl." 

"What did you just call me?" She asked angrily. 

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied and kept on walking faster back to the apartment. 

They went into the tower, and she was glaring at him throughout the whole way back to their apartment. Inuyasha put those bags of grocery on the table, and Kagome put some of the grocery in the shelves and some in the refrigerator. 

"Kagome, why did you need to work at the ramen eatery? Can't you work in a bookstore, a coffee shop, or somewhere else?" Inuyasha questioned and sat on the couch. 

"I don't know where to look for one, beside my aunt have agreed to hire me. I need the money to pay for the rent," She responded and went to sit on the sofa chair. 

"Maybe I shouldn't agree in letting you share this apartment with me," He said. 

"Too bad, you have already agreed to that," Kagome replied with a smile. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"If I say "No," you are still going to keep asking me, so go ahead," He replied and closed his eyes. 

"What position do you work in my aunt's ramen eatery?" She questioned. 

"I work as a prep cook assistant and a waiter," He replied. "Why did you ask?" 

"I'm just curious," She replied. 

"Hadn't you ever heard curiosity kills the cat?" He said and finally opened his eyes to look at her. 

"I know. But do you know what position I will be working in?" She asked and looked at him. 

However he closed his eyes again, when he replied to her question, "I don't know. Maybe a host and/or a waitress." 

"Okay," She said quietly. "Inuyasha?" 

She didn't receive a reply, so she said his name again. Finally he got annoyed to that and asked, "If you have a question just ask, because it is rather annoying hearing someone kept saying your name and nothing else." 

"Do you go to school?" She asked. 

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course, I go to school," He replied, and opened his eyes to look at her like she is nuts. 

"Which school do you attend and what year are you in? I'm going to attend St. Aiko Gakuen and am a first year student," Kagome replied happy. 

Inuyasha became a statue. Instead of sitting on the couch, he fell sideway and lied on the couch still in his sitting position. "Today is definitely not my day," He thought silently. 

* * *

I would like to say "Thank you" to the following readers for their reviews and supports: 

sarah brianna, vegito044, pyro~ 2 lazy 2 log in, ShellBabe, RK-128, whoobonhooaglo,

Tsurashi Konneru, Tsukikage, Linda, Ice Dagger, and jenna

v(^o^)v

*~ Please review and give me some positive comments. ~*

*~ Please treat me nicely. ~*

Thank you! (o^_^o)


	3. Chapter 3: Her first day at the ramen ea...

**Apartment For Two**

**Chapter 3: Her first day at the ramen eatery**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

Sorry for the delay! I had a writer's block, and was busy due to school works. If you want to know why I was so busy with school works, you can find out about it in my _Xanga_ page. You can find the link/address (URL) in my author profile page. If you can't find it, my _Xanga_ ID is _StArZyNiTER_. 

I decided to change Inuyasha's hair from short to long. To answer _Demon Thief_'s question, Sango and Miroku will be in this fan fic. 

Hope you will like this chapter! Enjoy! 

v(^o^)v

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly and stared at the unmoving Inuyasha. 

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked and sat up on the sofa. 

"Are you okay?" she said confusingly. 

"No, before that," he said quickly. 

"I'm going to attend St. Aiko Gakuen and am a first year student," she told him. 

"I can't believe this," he thought and covered his forehead with his left hand like he had a headache. 

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked again. 

"To answer you question, I'm definitely not really okay," he replied. 

"Why?" she questioned innocently. 

"Because it is already too much for me to share this apartment with you, and working with you at the ramen eatery. Now, we even attend the same school. This is absolutely too much for me to handle," he said while closing his eyes and shaking his head with his long hair covering his face. 

"What? This is so cool. We can go to school together on the first day, since I forgot how to get to there. So what year are you in? Second, third, or same as me?" she quickly asked happily. 

"Cool? This is not cool for me," he said, stood up from the sofa and walk toward his room. 

"Inuyasha, you still haven't told me which year are you in?" she said, but received no reply. He went into his room and shut the door. 

"Inuyasha?" she said for a few more time. 

After hearing her said his name for so many times, Inuyasha finally replied loudly, "What?" 

"You don't want your ramen anymore?" Kagome questioned while holding his cup of ramen with her right hand. 

He walked out of his room, and toward her who stood in the middle of the hall. Then, he snatched it from her hand and walking back toward his room. 

"Hey, don't I at least get to hear a "Thank you?" she said. 

"No," he replied quickly. "Because you don't thank someone who give you something back that you deserve." 

"What a rude guy," she thought angry and walked back to the living room to watch her favorite TV show. 

Over the weekend, they hardly saw each other. Inuyasha always leave early in the morning to work and don't come back till late at night. Kagome would take a walk around the neighborhood to get to know what kind of place is it. But a lot of her time was spent at home relaxing, because she knew once she started working she won't having much free time. 

_Monday – Kagome's first day of work. _

Kagome wore a pale blue short sleeve blouse and a pair of khaki pants and was making breakfast in the kitchen, when she heard the door of Inuyasha's room open. She saw him walked out of his room wearing a black sleeveless muscle tee shirt and a pair of black sweat pant. He was scratching his head while he was walking toward the bathroom. His long black hair was a mess, because they had a lot of knots in it. After a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom and quickly ran back to his room to change. He came out wearing a red short-sleeve polo shirt and a pair of straight black trouser. 

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted him cheerfully. 

"You sure are happy on a Monday morning," he replied sleepily and sat on one of the chairs next to the table. 

"I'm just looking forward to my first day of work," she told him with a smile on her face, walking out of the kitchen, and holding two dishes full of scrambled eggs, toast, and pancakes with her hands. She put one in front of him, and the other one across from his seat. Then she walked back into the kitchen. "Inuyasha, what would you like to drink: orange juice or milk?" 

When Kagome heard no reply from him, she turned around to see what is wrong. She saw his mouth hung open, and his jaw almost reached the table. 

"Inuyasha, why do you look so surprise?" she questioned. 

"Because I never thought you would make breakfast for me. Are you feeling okay?" he told her. 

"I feel fine. I'm just being nice, but don't get use to it," she said quickly. "So what would you like to drink?" 

"Orange juice will be fine," he replied. 

"Okay," she said, and brought out two glasses full with orange juices. 

They ate breakfast quietly, and Inuyasha cleaned the dishes up as a way to thank Kagome for the meal. The two of them left the apartment and on their way to work. 

"Will everyone be there by now?" Kagome asked curiously. 

"Maybe," Inuyasha replied. "We are here." 

"So fast," she said and just stood there in front of the restaurant. 

"It is not far from our apartment. Come on, you can't stand here all day. You are here to work," he told her and pulled her into the ramen eatery. 

"Ouch," she said, because Kagome almost tripped by the door's threshold. "I know how to walk. You don't need to pull me into here." 

"You do, because you just stood there like a piece of wood earlier," he replied. 

After hearing what he said, Kagome became quite angry and held her hands into a fist. She was ready to knock Inuyasha on the head with her fists, when Kaede came to greet them. 

"Kagome, you are here," Kaede said. "Good morning, Inuyasha." 

"Good morning, Aunt Kaede," Kagome greeted with a smile. 

"Inuyasha, why don't you show Kagome around and introduce her to the other staffs?" Kaede suggested. 

"Why not," he replied, put his left hand on Kagome's right wrist, and pulled her to follow him. 

"I can walk, so don't pull me with you like a dog," she stated angrily and snatched her hand away from him. 

"Whatever," he said and led her into the kitchen. "Where is he? He should be here by now." 

"Who is he?" she questioned. 

"You are about to find out. There he is," Inuyasha said. "Souyuu, I need to introduce you to Higurashi." 

"He looks so young, like around our age. How come he work in the kitchen?" she asked. 

"You will find out soon," Inuyasha replied and looked at Souyuu who was coming toward them. 

Souyuu, who wore all white in a chef uniform and tied his short hair into a small ponytail, had came by their side. He stood in front of Kagome and said, "Good morning, Miss Higurashi. My name is Souyuu Miroku. You can call me Miroku. I'm the assistant chef." 

"Good morning, Miroku. My name is Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome. I think I probably will be the new waitress," she replied with a smile. 

Then suddenly, Miroku held both of Kagome's hands into his hands and said, "Would you be my girlfriend?" 

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time. 

"I said would you be my girlfriend," Miroku repeated. 

"It is nice of you to ask, but we have only met not more than five minutes ago," she stated sincerely. 

"But I would like to be with you," Miroku said genuinely. 

"Miroku, do you have to ask that question to every living and walking female who came here?" Inuyasha stated casually. 

"What? Inuyasha, is that the reason why he is not working with the customers like us?" she said. 

"That is only one of the reasons," Inuyasha replied. 

"There are more?" Kagome questioned. 

"And you are almost about to find out," Inuyasha said quickly, and moved forward. He held Miroku's right hand up before Miroku could caress Kagome's behind. "This is the other reason why he can't work outside, because he can't stop his wandering hand from touching the female customers." 

"Oh…," she replied. 

"We need to move on. There is still one more staff you need to meet," Inuyasha said and turned around quickly to leave the kitchen. 

"Bye-bye, Miroku," Kagome said and quickly followed Inuyasha out of the kitchen. 

"See you later, Miss Kagome," Miroku said. "I will miss you a lot!" 

"So who are we going to meet next?" she asked Inuyasha curiously. 

"The chef," Inuyasha told her, and got a sight of the chef coming into the eatery. "There he is." 

Both of them walked toward the middle of the eatery, then Inuyasha suddenly stopped and Kagome stopped walking also. 

"How come we stopped walking all of a sudden? I thought you are going to introduce me to the chef," she questioned confusingly. 

"Higurashi, this is our chef, Komori," Inuyasha stated. 

"I don't see anyone," she said and turned her head to look around. 

"I'm here," Komori said. He held his hand upward and waved downward for Kagome's attention. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you! You look so young," she told the sorry. Then she whispered to Inuyasha who is beside her, "Are you sure he is the chef? He seems too young to be a chef or even working." 

"I'm not joking. He is our chef, and don't let his look fool you," Inuyasha told her. 

"Good morning, Mr. Komori. My name is Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome," she told him with a smile. 

"Good morning, Kagome. My name is Komori Shippo. I know it is hard to believe I'm the chef here, because I look so young. But I'm one of the best in this business," Shippo said. "Why don't I make you a bowl of our famous ramen, before we open?" 

"Okay," she replied happily. 

"Kagome, I have to set the table up before we open, so I will leave you with Shippo now," Inuyasha told her and left. 

"Bye," she said and followed Shippo back to the kitchen. 

Once Shippo and she entered there, Miroku came forward quickly and held her hands in his. 

"Miss Kagome, you are back. Did you miss me?" Miroku questioned. She laughed nervously in reply. 

"Miroku, get to work. Have you started or even finished making the ramen yet?" Shippo questioned. He went to the stove to heat a big pot of water. 

"Almost finished," Miroku said. He let go of her hands and went back to the table, where piles of dough are on it. 

After he twisted it for a while, the dough had become many pieces of thin ramen. 

"Finished," Miroku stated. 

Shippo added the ingredients into the big pot of water as the soup base. Then he used the other stove and started making the food that go with the ramen and soup. After a few minutes, a hot bowl of tonkotsu ramen with a boiled egg, yakibuta, and nori as toppings was made. 

"Why don't you take it outside to eating? Miroku and I need to start preparing for business," Shippo told her. 

"Okay," she replied and took the bowl of ramen outside of the kitchen. Then she put it on the table that is nearest to the kitchen. She sat down and used a pair of chopsticks from the bucket on the table. "Itadakimasu," she said softly and started eating. 

After Kagome had finished eating the noodle and drank the soup, Inuyasha came by and question, "How do you like it?" 

"It is delicious," she exclaimed happily. "Where do I put the bowl?" 

"Take it back to the kitchen," he told her. "After you finished, come back out and I will tell you what you need to do." 

When Kagome entered the kitchen with the empty bowl, she still was clueless about where she should put the bowl. 

"Miroku, where do I put the dirty dishes?" she questioned. 

"In the sink over there," Miroku said and pointed to the other end of the kitchen. 

"Oh," she said and took it over there. 

After she put it into the sink and was about to leave, Miroku came forward and asked again, "Miss Kagome, will you give me the pleasure and be my girlfriend?" 

She was about to reply, when Shippo interrupted, "Kagome, you can ignore him. So how do you like the ramen?" 

"It was delicious," she remarked. 

"Glad to hear you like it," Shippo said and continued to do what he was doing just a few minutes ago. 

She turned around and started to leave, when Miroku blocked the exit and question, "So Miss Kagome, what will be the answer?" 

"I really don't know," she said and would have continued to say something, if his hand was not on her behind. 

Kagome slapped Miroku hard on the face, and told him the answer to his question, "I don't want to be your girlfriend." Then she left the kitchen. 

"From all that noise, I assume you have an encounter with Miroku's wandering hand," Inuyasha said and couldn't stop himself from laughing. 

"Stop laughing, you …," she said furiously. 

"You what?" he asked in between his laughter. 

"You big insensitive jerk," she exclaimed and hit him on the shoulder with her fist. The hit from Kagome made Inuyasha lose his balance, and fell on the floor. 

* * *

I would like to say "Thank you" to the following readers for their reviews and supports: 

RK-128, whoobonhooaglo, Demon Thief, Ice Dagger, Arielle-chan, ShellBabe, myinuyasha04, KittyQ17, kaedekagome, tenshineko, Lasako, Linda, Anti [.] Poptarts, InuYasha/GF1889, flarechick, Kagome-Chan, ash-chan, and chinita

v(^o^)v

*~Please review and give me some positive comments. ~*

*~Please treat me nicely. ~*

Thank you! (o^_^o)


End file.
